1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna reflector apparatus, and more particularly, to reflector apparatus which increase signal gain of feed antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While wireless communication systems become more and more popular, wireless communication function is required at more and more applications in order to satisfy consumers' needs. Antenna is an important component used for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic wave in wireless communication system. If antenna is absent, wireless communication system is not capable of transmitting and receiving data. Therefore, antenna is a key component to system performance.
Because electromagnetic energy in 60 GHz band configured to carry high speed audio/video transmission of future mobile communication device is easily absorbed by oxygen particles in the atmosphere, 60 GHz band is limited to short range (less than 10 meters) wireless transmission. This constraint affects data transmission rate and applicable scenarios. As a result, antenna radiation pattern type and efficiency is important in wireless communication system. With respect to applicable scenario of mobile wireless network device, especially smartphone and tablet computer, the antenna radiation pattern types should concurrently cover end-fired and broadside types in order to enlarge wireless communication range and to overcome power attenuation traversing atmosphere.
In general, reflector is used to increase signal gain of antenna. However, most of reflectors used in current mobile devices belong to plane reflector or flat reflector which increases reflected energy of broadside radiation patterned antenna only but does nothing with reflected energy of end-fired radiation patterned antenna. Hence, there exists a need of antenna reflector apparatus which is configured to increase reflected energy of end-fired radiation patterned antenna and signal gain of end-fired radiation patterned antenna.
In conclusion, Applicant provides the present invention, antenna reflector apparatus, for improving and overcoming the pitfalls of prior art.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.